Fragrances d'Hibiscus
by ADunne
Summary: Molly avait toujours été la cinquième roue du carrosse. Déjà avec James et Dominique quand elle était enfant, et maintenant encore avec ses camarades de Serdaigle. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées mais, à 14 ans, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien inutile, seule dans son coin. Jusqu'au jour où elle commença à recevoir d'étranges lettres parfumées.


**Fragrances d'Hibiscus**

_1_

« Elle s'appelle Molly, lâcha Dominique de sa voix de Française dénuée d'intonations. Juste Molly, pas Molly II. »

Lucy toisa un instant sa cousine de toute sa hauteur d'adolescente et la bouscula en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

« Peut-être, mais ce sera jamais qu'une copie qui ne sera jamais à la hauteur de l'original. Et, ça vaut aussi pour ton copain », répondit-elle de sa voix aiguë en désignant James d'un signe de la tête.

Dominique pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas injurier l'autre et resserra sa grippe sur la petite Molly qui glissait sur son dos. Elle n'était pas très lourde et comme elle n'était pas très rapide, c'est comme ça que Molly suivait James et Dominique dans leurs aventures, perchée sur le dos de l'un ou l'autre. Certains disaient qu'elle était une cousine un peu collante, d'autres comprenaient qu'elle était la tête et la jugeote dont ses compères manquaient.

Lucy partit d'elle-même et entraina sa clique derrière elle. Victoire adressa à peine un petit sourire réconfortant à sa sœur, tandis que Roxanne n'avait guère envie de contrarier la reine de la journée. Elles rejoignirent leurs frères qui jouaient sur la terrasse et laissèrent le trio s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les profondeurs du jardin.

Dominique pesta contre sa mère qui l'avait trainée à l'anniversaire de sa cousine sous prétexte que Victoire et Louis étaient invités. Elle, elle ne l'était pas, le message aurait dû être suffisamment clair. Au moins, James avait pu venir avec elle, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas décidé de l'inviter à dormir cette nuit-là par pur hasard.

« Lucy a tort, tu sais », murmura-t-elle en dévalant la pente du fond jardin sur le bout des orteils.

Molly haussa légèrement les épaules, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle croyait ou non. Dominique la posa au sol quand elle atteint la clôture de la maison et l'aida à passer par-dessus la barrière. James les rejoint et ils n'eurent qu'à faire quelques pas pour atteindre le lit de la rivière en contrebas. Ils s'installèrent au pied du grand chêne qui abritait leurs jeux et Dominique fourra la main dans sa poche et la présenta fermée devant eux pour donner un faux effet dramatique. Elle tourna sa tête blonde à droite, à gauche, rapprocha sa tête des deux autres et murmura du bout des lèvres le grand secret qu'elle avait promis de leur dévoiler en arrivant.

« Ça vient de chez mes grands-parents, commença-t-elle en ouvrant sa paume de main, ce sont des graines magiques qui font pousser les fleurs favorites de celui qui les plante. »

Molly retint une exclamation et tendit les doigts pour faire rouler les petites graines contre sa peau.

« On va en planter trois, une pour chacun de nous, continua-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Chacun sa graine. »

James fut le premier à choisir. Sa graine était un peu ovale et un peu difforme par rapport aux autres, comme si elle n'avait pas était faite dans le même moule. Elle semblait un peu plus faible au premier abord, mais cachait beaucoup. Dominique choisit la plus grosse et la plus solide rapidement quand Molly prit son temps et se décida pour une dont la teinte différait légèrement de celle des autres et se dit qu'elle obtiendrait probablement de jolies jonquilles. Elle aimait bien les jonquilles, à vrai dire, c'était les seules plantes qui poussaient chez elle, elle avait surtout dû s'y faire. Il y avait bien eu ces fleurs que sa tante avait ramenées un jour, un centre jaune bordé d'une large corolle rouge, mais elle n'avait fait que les apercevoir alors ça ne comptait pas.

« Ensemble ?

— Ensemble. »

Les trois enfants creusèrent un trou dans la terre mouillée et déposèrent chacun leur graine. Ils les recouvrirent aussitôt et attendirent que cela pousse.

Molly avait arrosé les graines tous les jours. Elle empruntait l'arrosoir que sa mère utilisait pour ses plantes en pots et s'arrangeait pour sortir lorsque cette dernière regardait la télévision. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'aventurer hors du jardin toute seule, parait-il qu'elle était encore trop petite, mais leur terrain de jeu n'était qu'à quelques mètres. La petite plongeait l'arrosoir dans le ruisseau en faisait bien garde à ne pas tomber en avant et déversait son contenu sur la terre retournée. Parfois, elle restait devant à attendre qu'une première pousse ne jaillisse soudainement sous ses yeux et seuls les appels de son père finissaient par la faire rentrer.

Il était gentil son père à faire mine de ne pas savoir où elle avait été trainée. À l'heure du diner, il commençait à l'appeler de loin, là-bas sur la terrasse, et il prenait tout son temps pour traverser le jardin, contourner le vieux puits et descendre la pente jusqu'à la clôture en bois. Percy Weasley faisait alors mine d'ignorer la bouille brune qui se faufilait pour rentrer dans le jardin et se planquait derrière un bosquet pour faire croire qu'elle avait toujours été là. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de sa femme, après tout Lucy leur avait fait une sacrée peur quand elle était plus jeune, mais Molly lui ressemblait bien trop et il savait qu'elle n'irait jamais très loin.

Malgré tous les soins apportés par la cadette Weasley, les fleurs ne poussèrent pas et les cousins ne décapitèrent que des fleurs invisibles pour leurs batailles de pétales. Parfois James ramenait des tournesols pour faire comme si, mais l'effet n'était pas le même. Un jour que Molly demandait s'ils devaient planter d'autres graines, Dominique balaya son idée d'un revers de sa main sale et déclara que le sol devait être hostile ou que Lucy empoisonnait leurs pieds, c'était une possibilité à ne pas écarter, et qu'ils devraient aller ailleurs.

La nouvelle les laissa un peu perplexes. Le jardin était déjà acquis aux autres Weasley, Lucy y veillait assise sur sa balançoire, et ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour une nouvelle lutte intestine. James alla se percher sur une branche du vieux chêne et battit des pieds contre le tronc. Ils étaient bien ici, tant pis pour les fleurs. James et Dominique avaient vite fini par abandonner l'idée, c'était plus simple pour eux, car ils ne venaient jamais qu'une ou deux fois par trimestre. Molly, elle, vivait en terrain miné toute l'année.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que James et Dominique ne saisissaient pas, c'était qu'elle était seule la plupart du temps. Elle traversait le jardin où s'accumulaient leurs vieux jouets d'enfance et sentait l'ombre de Lucy planer sur elle en permanence. Sa sœur avait beau se trouver à Poudlard la plupart du temps, Molly frissonnait toujours devant cette vieille balançoire, comme si Lucy était toujours assise dessus à les fixer des ses yeux de vipère. Elle entendait les remontrances quand elle s'étendait sur un coin d'herbe pour bouquiner. Quelque part, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place.

Rapidement, Molly avait pris l'habitude de tout faire à l'ombre du vieux chêne. Elle ramenait ses puzzles, ses livres et autres figurines mouvantes et s'installait dans la terre. Elle regardait Caroline et Alicia, ses poupées, se crêper littéralement le chignon du haut de sa branche ou les pieds dans l'eau. À mesure qu'elle grandissait, elle appréciait de plus en plus le calme de cet endroit, loin des appareils moldus bruyants de sa mère. Elle observait les oiseaux se perdre dans les branches de son large compagnon, cueillait les pâquerettes qui naissaient dans le lit de la rivière et tressait des couronnes de fleurs du bout des doigts. Sa mère lui avait montré comment faire quand elle était plus jeune, mais elle n'y arrivait pas aussi bien qu'elle, les fleurs finissaient toujours tomber d'elles même.

Souvent, quand les oiseaux chantaient, Molly chantait avec eux en essayant de recopier leurs sons. Elle avait une voix douce et cristalline, encore un peu enfantine, mais tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup. Surtout sa grand-mère, mais il fallait avouer que Molly Weasley n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus objective concernant les prouesses de sa petite fille. Il lui arrivait aussi de réciter des poèmes, de lire ses livres d'aventure comme on joue une pièce au théâtre. Sous ce vieux chêne, elle se sentait pousser des ailes. Le trac et la peur qui l'assaillaient en public disparaissaient aussitôt tant elle était familière de l'endroit. Venir ici, c'était comme venir voir un ami.

Lorsque la première fleur avait poussé, Molly crut qu'elle avait rêvé. Elle s'était encore disputé avec sa mère à propos d'elle ne savait plus quelle histoire, et elle avait dévalé la pente pour aller se réfugier au pied de l'arbre. Elle se souvenait avoir pleuré tant qu'assez pour une situation bien futile et s'être moitié endormie entre les herbes hautes et la terre sèche. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau, en chassant ses larmes, qu'elle aperçut les longues tiges qui étaient sorties du sol et les fleurs rouges qui étaient prêtes à éclore.

Molly ouvrit la bouche, interloquée, et frotta ses yeux avec ses poings comme pour réaliser que les fleurs étaient bien là. Elle se leva et s'approcha prudemment de l'arbuste qui semblait être sorti de terre comme par magie. Des feuilles vertes brillantes, pointues et dentées protégeaient les boutons torsadés. Molly approcha sa main et la retira aussi vite par peur de se piquer, elle approcha son nez et ses yeux à hauteur de la seule fleur entièrement ouverte et l'observa sous tous les angles. Elle avait cette drôle de forme d'entonnoir, des pétales rouges un peu tombants et un long tube avec des pistils dorés à l'extrémité.

Molly eut à peine le temps de sentir le parfum dégagé par la plante qu'elle se mit à éternuer subitement. Elle se recula en reniflant, les fleurs lui avaient toujours fait un drôle d'effet. Avant, elle aurait probablement arraché un bouton et serait rentrée chez à elle à toute vitesse pour envoyer un hibou à Dominique et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, preuve à l'appui, sa cousine étant du genre sceptique. Mais là, elle n'aspirait qu'à garder son petit jardin secret pour elle-même.

Bientôt, l'arbuste se mit à pousser et il la dépassa en taille. Les fleurs continuaient de pousser sans qu'elle ait besoin de les arroser, sans soleil, sans rien. En été comme en hiver, elles continuaient d'égayer son petit coin de terre. Molly avait d'abord cru que c'était son père qui les avait ensorcelées pour la rendre heureuse, mais comme elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, Molly avait conclu que c'était impossible. Peut-être les graines s'étaient-elles décidées à pousser tardivement ou peut-être était-ce le fruit de sa propre magie. Il lui arrivait de faire des choses bizarres parfois, des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas comme teindre les cheveux de la poupée de sa sœur en vert ou transformer les œufs du petit déjeuner en pain au lait.

Personne ne lui en voulait jamais dans ces moments-là. Sa mère caressait doucement ses cheveux et la félicitait gentiment avec des « ce n'est rien chaton, rien qu'un peu de magie » ou des « c'est très bien mon ange, tu seras une grande sorcière ». Molly n'y croyait pas vraiment, car elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour quoi que ce soit jusque-là, mais elle aimait bien voir la fierté naître dans les yeux de sa mère. C'était surement car elle-même était dénuée de pouvoir magique qu'elle s'émerveillait tant devant les prouesses de ses deux filles. Audrey Weasley ne pouvait que se réjouir de voir qu'elle n'avait pas transmis le « gène » cracmol à ses enfants, elle connaissait trop bien la douleur qui allait avec.

Rapidement, l'arbre à fleurs, comme elle l'appelait alors, était devenu son secret. James et Dominique ne venaient plus jouer chez elle, parait-il qu'ils étaient devenus trop grands pour ça maintenant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et personne chez Molly ne s'aventurait au-delà des clôtures. Ils auraient surement pu apercevoir un bout de tige ou une fleur s'ils avaient tendu le cou, mais ils se contentaient de laisser Molly aller et venir en paix. Elle semblait heureuse quand elle revenait couverte de pollen jaune et toute reniflante qu'elle était.

Un jour qu'elle avait coincé une fleur derrière son oreille et qu'elle était rentrée chez elle sans s'en soucier, ses parents n'avaient rien dit de spécial juste qu'il poussait de bien jolies fleurs dans le jardin, seule Lucy avait râlé. Elle avait pris son air pincé pour dire à Molly qu'elle avait l'air ridicule, et regardé ses parents par-dessus ses lunettes avant de les accuser de toujours la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait.

« On le sait tous que c'est votre préférée ! »

Lucy avait lâché ses couverts et manqué d'envoyer valser son verre en se ruant hors de la cuisine. Percy avait crié pour la forme quand Audrey s'était enfoncée dans sa chaise en soupirant. La guerre incessante entre leurs deux filles était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Dès que Lucy rentrait de Poudlard pour les vacances, les chamailleries commençaient dans l'heure. Ce n'est pas qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas ou que l'une ou l'autre était radicalement méchante, juste qu'elles n'étaient pas faites pour vivre ensemble.

Molly avait souvent l'impression que sa sœur la détestait et elle était toujours surprise de trouver un mot gratté pour elle dans les lettres hebdomadaires de son aînée. Peut-être que leurs parents l'avaient forcée, mais quand Lucy joignait une babiole ou un souvenir de l'école, elle savait que c'était là une réelle attention venant de sa sœur. Dans le fond, Lucy n'était pas méchante, juste un peu capricieuse parfois. Elles étaient sœurs oui, mais elles ne se seraient juste pas choisies mutuellement. Parce que trop différentes ou trop ressemblantes, parce que cinq ans d'écart c'est peut-être trop pour qu'elles puissent vraiment se comprendre.

Lucy disait souvent que Molly était la chouchoute de leurs parents et quelque part c'était peut-être un peu vrai. Il y avait toujours eu cette espèce de compétition entre les deux filles, cette comparaison insidieuse, et Molly s'était souvent plu à surpasser sa sœur. Au primaire moldu, là où leur mère avait décidé de les scolariser, Molly avait excellé dans les matières nobles comme l'anglais et les mathématiques quand sa sœur n'avait jamais été douée que dans les disciplines artistiques. Ca ne changeait pas grand-chose pour leur père, mais leur mère ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la plus jeune, si elle réussissait déjà aussi bien, imaginez à Poudlard.

Molly s'était longtemps plu à faire mieux que sa sœur. Pas par réelle envie, juste pour être meilleure. Parce que c'est ce que Dominique disait lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois ensembles. Elle regardait Victoire et disait qu'un jour elle se ferait manger si elle n'y prenait pas garde. Elle disait que Victoire était la première et qu'elle aurait toujours cette place spéciale dans le cœur de leurs parents. Elle disait que Victoire brillait et que c'était là le plus gros problème.

« J'aurais aimé que tu sois ma sœur, Molly, murmurait-elle parfois du bout des lèvres

— Parce que je suis terne ? demandait-elle alors.

— Non, parce que tu me ressembles. »

C'était un gros mensonge, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, parce que Dominique l'aimait assez pour ne pas lui dire la vérité en face. Molly aurait vraiment aimé ressembler à Dominique, mais ce jeu qui consistait à être la meilleure en tout n'était pas le sien et si cela l'avait grisé au début, elle ne s'y retrouvait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'esprit de compétition de Dominique ou son ambition, la copier avait été son passe-temps favori quand elle était plus jeune, plus maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle a foulé le sol de Poudlard pour la première fois, Molly savait qu'elle ne suivrait pas la même route que sa cousine qui s'épanouissait enfin à Serpentard, après une première année difficile. Elle savait aussi que le chemin tracé par Lucy son aîné à Poufsouffle était loin de lui convenir et c'est sans grande surprise que le Choixpeau l'avait répartie à Serdaigle. Parfois, elle avait bien pensé atterrir à Gryffondor comme son père avant, mais c'était plus le symbole des Weasley à Gryffondor que les valeurs de la maison qui l'attirait.

C'est idiot à dire, mais Molly comme les autres enfants Weasley pouvait sentir que leurs parents étaient toujours un peu déçus quand les répartitions s'enchaînaient et qu'aucun n'allait dans la maison de leur enfance. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste une petite lueur de déception qui disparaissait vite tant leurs enfants étaient heureux. Pourtant quand son père lui avait écrit le lendemain de son entrée à Poudlard, Molly l'avait senti particulièrement fier de a répartition. Avec les années, la jeune fille avait compris que lui s'était trouvé dans la situation inverse. Il n'avait pas choisi Gryffondor, il avait choisi sa famille en étant réparti dans la même maison que ses frères pour éviter des moqueries supplémentaires ou pour conserver un peu des liens qui se desserraient déjà.

Si seulement elle avait su ça avant, elle aurait profité de l'époque où ils étaient James, Dominique et Molly, trois noms accolés ensemble, trois gamins rêveurs qui jouaient au fond d'un jardin. Ils ne l'avaient plus jamais été après.


End file.
